Consequences and repercussions
by edelius
Summary: The aftermath of a war is hard for the survivors, specially if you plan to rebuild both your life and that of those you love.
1. Looking into the abyss

Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just having fun on her playpen.

.

* * *

.

**Looking into the abyss**

.

Molly Weasley had been holding her daughter for quite a while.

She still thought of Ginny as her baby, even though it had been quite some time since she had called her that. She had to admit to herself that Ginny was not a baby anymore. Still, that wasn't going to stop her from taking care of her little girl. With that thought she carried on holding her, as if trying to protect her from any more harm.

She was thinking about what else could possibly happen to her, or for that matter, to them; Ginny, her baby, had been possessed; her husband almost killed by the snake; Ron had been poisoned by accident; Bill was deformed by his scars; George's ear had been cursed off; and Fred was dead. She was too stunned to cry anymore.

Then came to her mind both Harry and Hermione, those two sweet teens who had become part of her family.

Would Ginny have fought so hard if Harry hadn't been involved? Would she have disobeyed her own mother about halting her campaign at school? Would Ron?

Yes, both would have, that was her immediate conclusion. Nothing would have changed, their campaign wasn't only about Harry, it was about defending themselves, and probably... about retaliation for their own suffering.

Into her head drifted something Hermione had said once, a long time ago, something about an abyss and being careful with monsters.

She wasn't trying to hard to remember, after all, they now had all the time in the world, but for some reason the quote stayed in the very front of her mind. After a few minutes of it hanging around, determined not to leave her head, she became certain that it was very important.

Then she remembered. It was a quote by a Muggle philosopher:

_He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. _

_And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you._

Now she was scared.

Revenge? Could that have been Ginny's motivation? Was it Ron's? She shuddered at that thought.

She trembled inside, but what an accurate description of what had just happened that was. Just how damaged were the kids? Were they damaged? That was something important to find out. They should heal, and not be left scarred for life.

From one second to the next, she realized that they really didn't have that much time. She needed to talk to her husband urgently about this.

.

While Molly was lost in her thoughts, her daughter, who had been quiet for what seemed an eternity, started sobbing.

To Ginny, it seemed as if in one single moment, everything that had happened came to her, all at once. It was simply just too much to bear.

She had always been strong. However, after surviving the battle, losing her brother, her friends, it was too much. All she could think was that they were never coming back, with the full realization of what that meant.

As if talking to her mother, but more likely talking to herself, she whispered, "I'm confused... part of me wants to stay here with Fred, and Colin and Tonks and... oh my!" Her sobs got her again and she tried to gain some control but couldn't.

Once she was a little more composed, she began, "Mum, I don't know how or what I feel. I mean... when I saw Fred," yet again she lost the little control she had, after a while she continued, "I felt despair, and anger, and sadness, but when I thought that Harry was dead, I... I..." she could not gather herself to finish the sentence.

"Shhh darling, don't look for words where there are none," She paused, and took her time to think of exactly what she wanted to say, "There are certain things that only the heart can say. You can try to look for the right words and only find something that, at best, is close enough to what you really want to express."

"I want to go to him, see if he is all right, but I don't want to leave here, I don't want to leave you, and them," she added that last part almost as an afterthought, but was really the question behind her words. She felt perhaps that by leaving them here; her friends, her brother, to go to Harry, she was betraying them.

Her mother's eyes were focussed on Ginny's through all of their conversation. She decided not to answer directly. "You do know that he cares about you more than he shows?"

A questioning look escaped Ginny.

"There are many signs," For the first time in several days she had a smile on her lips, even if it was a small one. "For example, when I went after... that woman, I brushed against someone. I didn't give it much thought back then, but now if you think about it, he appeared very close to where you were standing - he wasn't that close to... Riddle, he was probably heading towards you."

"Probably he would have intervened in your fight, if I'd not arrived first." She sighed.

"For several years, I've been pretty sure that you two are destined for each other."

Ginny remembered something; a tiny smile began to etch on her face. "Is that why you were so cold to Hermione when Rita Skeeter said that she and Harry were an item?"

"I was not!" Mrs. Weasley answered with a very fake show of outrage. "She is, after all, like another one of my children."

Ginny smiled. "Yes, you were," she teased her mother, "Well, good! You should have, after all, you were just protecting your little baby's interests." Ginny had a bigger smile this time.

After a small pause she added, "Besides Mum, they've always seen each other as siblings, I guess because both were raised without brothers."

Molly Weasley smiled a bit and hugged her daughter. "Thank you, dear."

"What for, Mum?"

"For making me remember that there is good and happiness in this world, even after a day of such terrible evils," She then added, "and because as I grieve for everybody today, especially for Fred; I can see possibilities."

After a pause Mrs. Weasley added, "Have you answered your own question?"

When Ginny didn't answer she continued, "While you have to draw your own conclusions, I don't think that what you two share is a teen crush anymore." Pausing to think clearly, she added, "If I were to put a name to it, I would say that is the start of something more."

"He is a good boy, a very good boy who deserves to be happy, and so do you."

"Mum, I feel this need to see him, to see that he is fine, and I know that he feels the same about me."

"I would suggest that for now you wait. Harry has gone through hell and back and has earned some rest." She looked around, searching for someone, "I'm guessing that Hermione and Ron are taking care of that right now."

"So, you are saying that I shouldn't go to him then? At least not right now?"

But this time Molly didn't answer.

"Remember that while our losses are many, he has lost a lot more, and deserves to not be bothered, at least not for a while." Molly added after some time.

"But I can't wait! I want to go to him," Her mother was about to say something, but she cut her off, "just to be near him, and to be there for him."

"Ginny, since you are going anyway, just make sure that you are going with him for both, yours and his benefit, not just yours, agreed?" She added as a last attempt to make her point.

"Mum!"

"Just be careful, because you can be quite impulsive, you do know that?"

With a smile and a kiss on her mother's forehead, Ginny left, leaving her mother to her thoughts.

Molly looked to the people around her, and admired that while most of them were not exactly adults, they behaved like grown ups.

She looked at Ginny who had stopped to talk with Luna Lovegood for a few minutes, or more accurately Luna was telling her something, and Ginny was very attentive to her.

When they finished, she saw Ginny's back while leaving the Great Hall, Molly thought about Harry, then about Hermione and Ron, and concluded that if she did things right, perhaps they would have time to be together, to be happy.

.

At the same time that Ginny and her mother were talking, Kingsley and Arthur Weasley were having a conversation.

"Arthur, I'm really sorry about Fred," Kingsley sighed, "I can only imagine what you must feel, but you must understand that we need to act fast, before the remaining Death Eaters do more harm."

They were walking away from the rest of the survivors, avoiding being overheard.

"Arthur, I'm going to remove you from your post at the ministry. I have a new assignment for you."

He motioned towards the survivors.

"These kids have gone through enough to last them a lifetime, and some of them might be, and lets hope they're not, permanently damaged. They might be of age but they are still kids.

"It's going to be your new job to make sure that everybody who has been involved in this war has at least a chance to have a normal and happy life."

Especially them: Longbottom, Lovegood, your daughter and the Trio; they've gone beyond what we could call responsibility."

"Minister, while I agree with the need to insure their well being, why me?"

"Because Harry Potter sees in you a family to which he belongs to. You took him in before anybody even listened to him, and stood by him through the hell he has gone through."

"Now listen carefully. If Potter wants to become an Auror, good for us, we need him; but if he wants to play Quidditch professionally because that's what makes him happy, then that's what he will do."

Kingsley threw a look that dared him to ask for more, but then added with a smile, "and besides I'm quite sure that you and Molly will make sure of it either way, and it's better if you have the full support of the ministry behind you."

With a sigh Arthur said, "That's a tall order. I need to set up a plan, because right now I don't know where to begin… however I can see that it's going to take a lot of resources."

"Well Arthur, I am sure you will do fine, I can't think of a better man for the job."

"Well, if you put it like that, I'm honoured and will do anything that's necessary."

"Don't be so formal Arthur, we're still friends."

Arthur smiled, and thought for a moment, then added, "First of all we need to keep them safe from any kind of retaliation."

Kingsley nodded. "Agreed. I would like you to arrange for the two trios to disappear from the public eye, for a few days, while we sort out a lot of things, handle it like a well earned vacation."

"Kingsley, do you think any Death Eaters left are capable of a major attack?"

"I don't think so, but if the ones who escaped regroup, then they might attempt something, but for the moment you let me worry about that. Your priority, Arthur, is their present, and perhaps that way we can all have the chance for a good future."

Kingsley sighed and added, "When you meet with them, tell them that this time the Death Eaters are not going to have it so easy, and that we'll make sure that there are retributions."

Arthur Weasley was concentrating on something. He was deciding if he should reveal it to Kingsley, after a moment he decided to do so.

"The twins had a back up plan for getting away, in case things went really bad, so it will be useful for the vacation."

"I take it nobody knows about it?" Kingsley asked.

"No, I don't think they told anybody else. As far as I know only we three knew about it. It's somewhere abroad, I don't even know where; I only know there are some Portkeys that would take us there in case of an emergency."

Kingsley was beaming. "Excellent, Arthur! This way we can keep them safe for a few days or weeks if it's needed."

"Make all the necessary arrangements, and don't worry about expenses or licences, I'll approve anything you do."

Arthur was flabbergasted. He had never expected this level of support from the ministry, and was at a loss for words.

After a while he said, "I think that we should also send someone with them, like a counsellor."

"Do you have anybody we can trust in mind?" Inquired Kingsley.

"I might, I'll have to see."

"Arthur, I will probably transfer you to the Department of Mysteries, so that we can keep this quiet. I wouldn't want them to think that we're acting out of pity.

"You should also tell Molly, but besides some very specific people in the ministry, this is something we are going to keep very quiet.

"I will also assign some key people to investigate this entire affair. Both Harry and Riddle ventured into the realms of magic like no other two wizards have before, at least that I am aware of."

"I agree, and there is so much that Harry has not told us yet," added Arthur.

"Indeed, and you are to make sure that it is done with care, time and thoughtfulness. Fortunately it seems that time is something that now we do have."

"Now Arthur, please arrange all of this and go back to your family."

.

* * *

.

_Author's Notes_

This is the revised version of chapter 1; chapter 2 is almost done, just nitpicking the beta, it should be posted in a few days.

If you like the story, please review, your commentaries are highly appreciated, they help me deliver a better story to you, but most importantly they tell me that this story is worth continuing.

Special thanks to Beware of the Nargles who has kindly revised this chapter of the story.

And to Dueler312, HyperLily and fabula-propono for the first three reviews of the story; many, many thanks.


	2. The first day of the rest of our lives

Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just having fun on her playpen.

_A brief note, I have posted a revised version of chapter one, which I think makes this chapter make more sense, you might like to read it first._

.

* * *

**The first day of the rest of our lives**

.

"It's me." Ginny told the two people guarding the door.

"Oh! Come in, but keep quiet," Hermione whispered to her friend.

Immediately Ron turned around while casting a silencing charm towards the four poster bed where Harry was sleeping.

"Why? What's going on?" She said anxiously, a worried look appearing on her face. "Is Harry all right?"

"He's fine, he's just exhausted and needs to rest," replied Hermione.

Ron put his arm around her shoulders and quietly said, "Well, I would be, if I had just defeated the most dangerous wizard in recent history."

Ginny was led to the side of the bed by her brother.

Carefully, not wanting to disturb Harry, she observed him as he slept. Immediately she noticed that he wasn't resting; at least not how she would have liked him to be.

Even though Harry was asleep, he didn't look relaxed or peaceful; his body seemed tense.

Ginny was just about to get angry at Ron and Hermione for not taking good care of him, but stopped herself. She realized that both of them were as tired as he was, and even if they knew him better than anybody, they didn't know him as well as she did. After all hadn't she spent enough time studying him, knowing him? If there was someone on this planet that knew how to make Harry comfortable, it was her.

Luna was right again, Ginny thought. Luna had warned her before coming here that the others might be touchy, and suggested to keep her temper in place; as these were extraordinary circumstances, she said.

Ginny had realized that she was tired and could easily explode, but she wasn't nearly as knackered as Ron and Hermione. She made a mental note to remind herself of this later.

Now she wished she had a potion of dreamless sleep or some other way to make Harry comfortable.

After thinking for a few moments Ginny took out her wand, pointing it at him, then casted a charm that produced a low humming sound. She then carefully passed her hands through his hair and bent down to mutter something in his ears.

All of Ginny's ministrations seemed to work, because Harry's expression softened and his body clearly relaxed.

Both Hermione and Ron were observing her actions. They knew that both Ginny and Harry had become entwined over the months; but hadn't realized just how much until that moment.

Once that Ginny was satisfied she softly kissed Harry's forehead and walked to Ron's side.

"He is going to be all right," she stated with absolute conviction.

Hermione said, "Not bad for someone who died…" and Ron finished, "…and then came back to life."

"What?" Ginny almost yelled - it was a bit too loud for everybody's liking.

"Shhh," They quickly led her away from the bed.

As Ginny was searching for a chair to sit down, she whispered, "You mean he really..." She didn't dare finish the sentence. "But I thought it was all a trick… how, when?" Her face said distress all over.

"Listen, Ginny," a doubtful Hermione said, "We're not sure that it should be us who tell you; wouldn't you prefer that Harry tells you himself?"

"Do you know how many times in the same night Harry had to live through Cedric's death?" Ginny answered and they both nodded, completely understanding what she was trying to convey.

"I won't make him go through that again," Ginny paused. "Kingsley will want to know everything that happened, and then most surely Mum and Dad, then everybody else."

They knew she was right; it was Ron who finally spoke. "All right, Ginny, we'll tell you what we know. Remember though that we got separated during the fight, so of the last part we only know what Harry told us."

"Get comfortable," Hermione told her, "it's a long tale."

"Hungry? They're really good," Ron motioned to some sandwiches on a table nearby, "Kreacher made them."

"It's all part of the story, take one," Hermione answered the puzzled look in Ginny.

Emphasizing the seriousness of it, Ron began. "We do know this; Harry died, or more precisely he tried to get himself killed by..." and making an effort, he managed to say the name, "Voldemort," He paused, waiting for the world to end, but when it didn't he decided to continue, "so that by sacrificing himself he would protect us, just like his mother did for him."

They then proceeded to tell her everything, beginning at their escape from the wedding, their stay at Grimmauld place, and the plan to break into the ministry.

The story was somewhere along the break in to Umbridge's office when Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands - she couldn't help but smile; and pointing to their entwined hands asked, "When did that happen?"

Ron's ears went bright red; it was Hermione who answered though, "Oh! He's come a long way, a very long way."

Ginny laughed at her embarrassed brother. Hermione just smiled, "Which reminds me, can I borrow your wand?"

With a questioning look Ginny handed her wand to her friend, but thought nothing more of it.

And they continued their story, when they arrived to where Phineas Nigellus Black had told them about her break in to Snape's office; Ginny had the expression of someone recalling a long lost memory.

She interrupted saying, "Something strange happened at that time! I thought we were dead, but Snape pulled me into his office and gave me some orders, mainly that I would give these memories to Harry if he should die or be incapacitated before the final battle."

She pulled a small bottle with a silvery liquid out of her robes, "he said that it was of the highest importance, and that it was Dumbledore's orders, which the portrait in the office confirmed."

"It's confusing; he made me forget everything, but then said I would follow through with the orders when I'd judge the time to be appropriate." She sighed, "At least it was something like that…"

"Ginny, probably you can remember now because the caster of the spell is dead, so everything should come back to you in due time." Hermione assured her.

Ginny sighed, "I guess, it's just that I don't like to forget parts of my life."

"It reminds you of the chamber," Ron said, more like a statement than a question.

"Yes." Was her answer.

Returning to their tale they proceeded to tell her about the Horcrux and its effects on them.

Ginny couldn't suppress her anger when she found out that Ron had abandoned them, "You slimy little..." she was looking for her wand and the appropriate insults to her retreating brother, when she realized why Hermione had asked her for it.

"Calm down, he's more than made up for it," Hermione said while putting her hands on Ginny's shoulders in a calming but at the same time restraining way.

"Besides, when he returned I punched every single bone in his body," she said with a smirk.

"Harry had to intervene to stop me," she then made a pause; "I guess he felt obligated to. After all Ron had just saved his life a few minutes before."

"I guess so," Ginny muttered unconvinced. Her smile didn't return right away but she was more interested in hearing the rest of the story than retaliating against her brother, there would be time for that later, she thought.

Continuing their story they arrived to the final battle, to the part where they saw Snape asking Voldemort to let him go and get Harry.

"It's hard to believe that Snape did all that to protect Harry and follow Dumbledore's plan." Ginny said with a sigh.

Speaking for the three of them, Ron admitted. "At the end, he was Dumbledore's man, through and through."

"Yes, he was," Ginny added.

Hermione was silent, when she talked it was only to mutter, "He didn't deserve to die like that."

"How did he die?" Asked Ginny.

"Riddle," she answered, "he turned his pet against Snape, it tore his neck to pieces," the memory made her sob.

Both Ron and Ginny embraced her, until she calmed down.

"The room would have been splattered in blood if it hadn't been for the shield that locked Snape with Nagini and prevented any possible escape, it was horrible. He was still alive when we reached him, yet we couldn't do anything but watch him bleed to death," Hermione couldn't stop talking, but was also crying out of control.

After a while she regained some composure and carried on, "He ordered Harry to pick up his memories, his last act was to tell him to look into his eyes, and then he died."

"His eyes?" inquired Ginny.

"Yes," she answered with a shrug, and tears overwhelmed her once more.

Ginny held Hermione close, understanding and comforting her.

The girl who had begun school with no friends whatsoever; who had solved the mystery of the basilisk; who held the trio together whilst they were hiding from the world, had finally broken down.

Ginny sincerely admired Hermione for her courage, for her strength and endurance. "It's all right to cry," she soothed her patiently; "It's all right."

Hermione's tears didn't look like stopping any time soon.

She was crying and calling the names of the people who died; Snape, Dumbledore, Cedric, Colin, Tonks and Remus, among others. She kept asking why they had to die.

Only after quite a while had she calmed down a little.

"I wasn't smart enough or quick enough to save them…I failed them…I could've saved someone, I should've..." Hermione wasn't allowed to finish.

"Shhh." Ron tenderly put his finger on her mouth, motioning for her to be quiet.

"What you, what we've gone through is by far more than most people have to endure in a lifetime," he assured her.

"Hermione, you have been under stress for a whole year, planed the downfall of the Death Eaters, were tortured by Bellatrix, fought her off. Do I have to continue?" He asked her.

Barely keeping herself under control, Hermione shook her head.

"What we're trying to say, Hermione, is that there is only so much a person can take, it's fine to cry," her friend assured her.

Ginny continued, "At school, we - the DA - had each other, but out there you were all alone, you couldn't contact us, you had no one, _no one_; and yet, against all odds you triumphed."

Now she was standing in front of her, with her hands on her shoulders.

"In the future many people will come out with a thousand things we could have done better, but the difference will be that they will have forever to analyse things, whereas you had only a few seconds."

"What you have achieved is remarkable and I admire you for it.

"I am so proud of calling you my friend, my sister."

Ginny was about to cry, but to avoid it she added, "And I can't imagine what I'll say if you somehow manage to put up with that dolt on your side who I call my brother, and for some reason that I can't understand I love even if he, more often than not, is a royal pain in the neck."

That did it. Hermione chuckled, and slowly it became louder until it finally turned to laughter.

Ron looked at Ginny with respect.

When Ginny looked back at Ron she answered his unasked question. "I have had lots of practice with Harry."

At this, Hermione laughed again and said "No wonder Cho failed miserably, she never stood a chance."

"You bet!" Ginny said with a grin.

The three friends laughed at this.

"I've just had an idea," Said Ginny, cheerful.

"Should we be scared?" Asked Ron.

"I'm going to tell Bill to get married again. That way we can all enjoy ourselves without worrying."

"You want us to re-clean The Burrow for Mum? Don't count me in!" Protested Ron.

"You're not serious, are you?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course not, it would be nice to have a celebration though," Answered Ginny.

"Something to take our minds off the sorrow."

"This time Harry and I will be dancing all night long," Ginny sighed.

Ron was staring at his shoes.

"Ginny, there's something else you should know," Ron said, hesitating.

"When we were at the burrow, Harry was distant from you, because I told him to do so…"

"What?"

"I told him to stay away from you," Ron didn't dare look up, he knew how her hands were at her hips, her smile had faded, how she looked so much like their mother when angry.

"So, it was your fault that he was so distant from me!" Ginny said with the kind of calm that preceded a storm, "Your fault that he would not talk to me," another threatening pause, "that we couldn't share a single dance at the wedding," and yet another pause, "we could have had a few more moments together."

"Do you have any reason for that?" she asked with fury in her eyes. Hermione was preparing for the worst, yet Ron without losing his temper and with absolute calm, just answered "Ginny, I didn't want you to get your hopes up because we knew that we probably weren't coming back."

Ginny was speechless, after a brief pause, she only managed to ask, "What?"

"What I said," he looked at her with very sad eyes, "The three of us," he paused to think how to say what was coming next, "knew that chances were, we wouldn't be coming back alive."

Her shocked face revealed that that was not what she was expecting to hear, all anger, all signs of the coming storm had disappeared; she just walked very slowly towards her brother and with teary eyes enveloped him with the strongest hug she had ever given him.

Ron, also with teary eyes, just whispered, "You have to understand you weren't there, none of you were there," which caused even Hermione to look at him confused.

"Five years ago, when you were trapped in the chamber of secrets, we were hidden when we heard McGonagall inform the rest of the teachers what had happened. I was scared, terrified, but so was he, and back then to him you were only my sister, but you were already part of his family, can you imagine how much would it pain him to lose you now?" Ron made a pause. "Because I can really imagine how much it would pain you to lose him," Ron would not meet her eyes, "That's why he broke up with you, that's why I pushed him to be distant from you. We were trying to protect you."

That broke any resistance left in both Ginny and Hermione. They started crying.

"It was so hard for him to break with you, but he didn't have any other choice, you would have gone through hell this year."

"I know, I'd probably be dead," mumbled Ginny.

Ron kept going, there were too many things he wanted to say and felt that this was the time to do it. "When we were hiding, sometimes I wanted to run to you," he said turning to Hermione, and be with you, I could feel or at least hoped that you felt the same."

"But it wouldn't be fair, that we had each other, while Harry and Ginny had to give up on each other."

"That first night on Grimmauld Place I woke up and found that we'd been holding hands while asleep," It was Hermione's turn now, "But later I also thought on how unfair it was that you two couldn't be together," she told her best friend.

"When we were in the tent, he would take out the marauder's map, and stare for hours at what I am sure was your dot on Hogwarts."

"He never did stop thinking of you, I want you to know that," said Ron, "everything he did," he made a long pause here, "he didn't do it for fame, but you already know that. He didn't do it for revenge either; he did it so that you would be safe, and so that nobody else has to go through what he had to. That made it worth it to him, you would be safe."

"I guess what I'm..." he corrected himself, "What we are trying to say is that you better make him very, very happy, because if there is somebody on this planet that deserves to be happy it's him."

Her eyes were still teary, but smiling, he said, "Otherwise my dear sister, I'll make sure you pay dearly for his tears, because remember you are talking with one of the two who brought down Greyback." touching her nose menacingly with the tip of his finger.

Ginny just smiled, and while still had tears in her eyes, answered in a very self assured tone that sounded kind of Hermioneish, "We'll be very happy together, thank you, and remember I took down Bellatrix."

"Mmmh, but if I remember correctly, it was you, Luna and this pretty lady at my side, who kept her occupied until my mum FINALLY had to intervene and take care of that thing."

"Ouch!" Was everything Ron could say when two pillows crashed into him, "I guess I hit a sore spot there." He announced, triumphant, and started to laugh.

That began a pillow fight between the three of them, and even for Hogwarts it was a strange picture. In a few minutes there were feathers flying everywhere, and three teenagers were laughing and bragging to each other their achievements in the defeat of the Death Eaters.

At some time in the fight, one of them decided to use magic to multiply, animate and make the pillows fight the other two, soon enough the other two did the same, now the three of them had to fight the advancing pillows.

Ron noticed a very fast pillow that was going to hit Hermione in the head, and when he took the hit in her stead; she looked at him with loving eyes.

Due to their distraction several pillows advanced on them, had it not been for a smirking Ginny, both of them would have been hit very hard.

"Wake up lovebirds! Real heroes don't need rescuing from pillows, you're pathetic!" Ginny called them while still laughing.

"Who are you calling pathetic? You little underage witch!" Hermione yelled at Ginny.

"This is what I did to Greyback!" Hermione used one pillow to throw several through the window with a spell.

"Yes, and he got up so my brother had to take care of him like this." Another pillow suffered the blast from Ginny's wand.

Soon enough they were again bragging to each other, about their deeds in the recent fight.

It began with the Greyback pillow, they didn't notice how, but the advancing pillows were transformed in their eyes, first into death eaters, then the idiots of Fudge's ministry, and of course they also turned into Riddle and anything that had caused them grief since they began school.

Their laughter had turned to cries of hatred.

It wasn't a game any more: They were discharging all their pent up anger and fury to an enemy that no longer existed, either because it was dead, arrested or, it had escaped.

To Riddle's name they dedicated their worst insults and curses, and it felt so good to release all of their anger at something, even if it was a substitute of the real enemy.

Soon they were screaming at the top of their lungs, above all yells was a question, yet it wasn't the obvious Why? It was simply, How stupid can you be? Or more accurate, How do you dare attempt something so foolish?

The cathartic release lasted for quite a while, they just had too many things to vent, after all they had been through a lot.

Eventually both the multiplying and animating charms stopped.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were panting, completely out of breath, yet they felt a lot better.

At some point Ginny giggled, but she didn't know why, she just felt like it, then she noticed that she could finally laugh again, and with the laughter came the realization that they didn't have to worry about tomorrow, at least not more than any average teenager witch or wizard normally did.

"What's so funny?" Ron still panting asked her.

"Today is the first day of the rest of our lives", was Ginny's answer, "and I plan to live it to the fullest."

She added, "Too bad my boyfriend is knocked out over there to really enjoy it," and laughed.

"I should wake him up and give him a good snog,"

"Don't you dare," Ron and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Ok, just kidding."

But to Ron's displeasure she informed them, "However dear brother of mine, later today when we wake up all rested and better, you better not be near, because he sure is going to get it."

"What do you mean?" Ron's laughter had disappeared.

"He owes me a full year of snogs plus interests," Ginny pouted, and then with a nasty smirk she just added, "It's going to be so good."

Ron was livid, his face white like a ghost, and was about to protest when Hermione's laughter broke the tense moment.

Ginny joined her laughter at Ron's face.

He only managed to say, "It's not funny."

Which made them laugh even harder.

They finally stopped when Harry began to stir on his bed; at once they stood and made signs to each other telling themselves to be quiet.

Ginny headed over to Harry's side and smoothed his hair, she yawned and Ron whispered into her ear, "Don't do anything I would do." She gave her brother a mischievous smile, Hermione couldn't suppress a yawn and Ron pulled her by the arm, towards an empty bed near them.

Ginny took off her shoes and loosened her clothes a little, then scooted herself besides Harry. A tiny smirk was etched in her face, after all it wasn't everyday that a young witch slept in her boyfriend's bed in the boys dormitories, and even better, her brother Ron wasn't being a prat about it.

For a few minutes Ginny kept thinking about the latest occurrences. She was sure that they hadn't seen the last of Hermione's struggles, or Ron's, or of course Harry's. What would happen to Harry? Ginny decided she'd probably need some help; and for that, Luna and her mother both sprang to mind.

Now two thoughts came to her. The first was about her mother, what would she think if she saw her like this? The second, she questioned herself about Harry still being her boyfriend. She immediately discarded the second thought, but did worry about the first.

After some time like this, she heard Ron's snores and smiled to herself, glad that at least she wouldn't be the only one in trouble if they were discovered. A yawn escaped from her mouth, she decided to just enjoy the moment.

Harry began to stir and in his sleep he hugged her. Ginny was pleased with herself, she liked being like this, feeling very, very comfortable in bed with him.

A moment later Harry's hand touched her in a not very appropriate way, this quickly changed her train of thought. Several images rushed to mind: their first kiss, moments that they spent alone in the Hogwarts grounds, and some of possible futures, their wedding, herself pregnant with their first child, and many more images.

Harry moved again, and this time his hand landed in a definitively very inappropriate way. Thoughts of her mother returned to her mind, but had to admit that she was really enjoying Harry's intimate, albeit unconscious caress, she then concluded that perhaps they shouldn't be that comfortable, and with a smile she pulled his hand aside, thinking that at least not yet.

With a yawn her body finally claimed the sleep she owed it, and for a few hours she rested.

.

* * *

.

_Author's notes:_

_Thanks again to Beware of the nargles, your input is highly apreciated._

_If you liked the chapter please let us know what you think, reviews are your voice in the story, remember that as much as we check and double check sometimes we let little mistakes pass, you are our eyes._

_The system reported 100 hits on the first day of chapter 2 being posted, this story is on the alert of far to many more accounts than there are reviews._

_Your assistance with this story is apreciated, PLEASE REVIEW._


	3. An unbroken commitment

Disclaimer: The World of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just having fun on her playpen.

.

* * *

.

**An unbroken commitment**

.

"Morning sleepy head."

Harry had been enjoying a wonderful dream about waking up in a comfortable bed with Ginny by his side. He just had to admit it was a very good dream. Lazily he rubbed his eyes, and with a jolt realized that he actually was in bed with Ginny.

"What? When? How?" He asked amazedly while looking for his glasses, his very wide eyes locked on the blurry girl resting against the bed's headboard. She was smiling broadly at him.

"Long story, but first, how are you?" She asked, still smiling and handing him his glasses.

"I'm fine, at least I think so." He answered at the same time he sat on the bed and looked at her.

His mind was in a whirlwind, there were so many things that he wanted to say. He started to talk, "Ginny, I'm so sorry, I saw..."

"Shhh!" she interrupted him. "Please Harry, listen to me, I know that you're all messed up," Getting closer to him she held his hands with hers, "I just don't want you to relive the whole tale for my benefit, then have to redo it for the Ministry, then again for the Order, and yet again to Rita Skeeter." This last part was met with an expression of utter disgust but she kept smiling.

Ginny's expression was at the same time beseeching but with the tiniest of smiles, that look that only a real girlfriend can make when asking for something.

"I know we need to talk, and Harry, trust me, there's so much I need to tell you, but there will be time later, right now what's important is that... we're here, and that we are... all together."

She was looking steadily at his eyes; she wanted to get her point across, "There will also be time for mourning, we do owe it to them, to all of them, but there is so much to do right now."

He looked at her with gratitude, and silently enveloped her in a very tight embrace, finally adding "I really, really missed you, Gin."

He let go of her and then began to speak.

"Gin, listen. No! Please let me finish," As she was about to interrupt him again, "I need to set something straight." He looked directly at her.

"I'm aware that I broke up with you, well, according to Ron I actually ditched you, but I need to be certain that you know why I did it." Harry turned his face down so he didn't have to look at her.

She gently moved his face up to meet his eyes. There wasn't any trace of anger or anything that he had feared would be there. "I know, and I do understand."

Motivated he continued, "The thing is, you're everything to me," he made a hesitant pause, again looking away from her, "and I would like us to be together again, that is, if you will have me?"

For an instant Harry noticed a hint of relief in her eyes, but immediately Ginny regained her control putting on that mischievous look so characteristic of hers.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, are you actually asking me properly to be your girlfriend?" Ginny asked with a wide smile like that of a cat playing with its prey.

Her smile soothed any nervousness or guilty feelings Harry had, but still answered with a timid, "Yes."

This was the perfect opportunity for Ginny to tease him mercilessly, and she wasn't going to waste it.

"My, my, Harry, you actually have matured, last time you just grabbed me by the arms and gave me a good snog in front of the whole common room."

Not pausing to give him a chance she followed with, "Wait a moment! Now that I think about it, you are asking me only after we just woke up in bed together, you disgust me."

Ginny playfully crossed her arms around her chest and turned away pouting.

He hugged her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder asked. "Is that a yes?"

She turned her head to him enjoying the warm embrace and answered. "I never stopped considering myself your girlfriend, or you my boyfriend for that matter."

Ginny's eyes were teary but added, "While we could not be physically together, we were never apart."

"Perhaps it's silly, but that's what kept me going all this year, whenever I thought about giving up, I would think about you." Harry assured her.

"It's not silly, even smaller things than that kept me going this year."

"Sometimes I would take out the Marauder's map just look at your dot, to see were you were, with who you were."

With a sigh she added, "Every time I did something at school or while hiding this year, I kept that in my mind, I could not let myself forget it.

"That's why the DA regrouped, to defend ourselves and for little battles here and there, so that when you came back you would find us ready for war."

Harry was open mouthed, "You kept the DA alive for me?"

She smiled, the tiniest of smiles, but one nonetheless "Not _just_ for you, silly, it was for everybody, we all had something to lose; you, Ron and Hermione were just our most popular symbol, our banner."

Ginny expanded her explanation, "I know that Hermione was tortured with the Cruciatus curse, I also know that you too have been tortured like that before, but now imagine it done to students as commonly as detentions."

Harry saw that her smile was gone; yet it surprised him that her eyes were teary. She would never have let anyone see her crying, but then again, they were no longer the two teenagers of a year ago.

Harry noticed that Ginny, even with her watery eyes, looked firm, standing her ground.

Harry knew how she felt. The look in her eyes that reflected the mind set of someone who enters the arena with her head held high, a feeling he knew all to well.

After a few moments Harry continued, "Gin, I have so much to tell you, but now that I have you here, I can't find the right words to say it, I'm afraid I'll leave something out!"

That brought a smile to Ginny's eyes. "Someone very wise told me not so long ago, to not look for words where there are none," She put her finger across his lips, motioning him to be quiet.

They were just looking at each other, understanding that although they had much to talk, this just was not the time to do it; besides, trying to say everything all at once probably wasn't the best way to do it.

This made them realize just how much they had developed, months ago nothing would have been more important than talking; and now it was just an afterthought.

They kept looking at each other's eyes for a while. Slowly they got closer to each other, both were nervous but also determined, then their lips met, they kissed for the first time in almost a year. It was a soft kiss but it said more than any words that either could articulate; it spoke of separation, of promises that were to be fulfilled, and of an unbroken commitment between each other that could stand any trial.

Then, even the kiss wasn't enough, they looked at one another, both felt that they needed something more, but neither dared to break the silence, and not knowing better they hugged tightly, as a signal that they would never let go of each other, never again.

The hug seemed to work, their eyes were teary however this time it was because of the happiness of finally being together and the certainty that they would never be apart again.

Afterwards, Ginny lay on Harry's side with her head resting on his chest. Both were enjoying the feeling of being with each other. Every now and then they would kiss again.

Quite some time had passed when one of Ron's snores brought them back to reality, at this, both began to giggle. Ginny smiled. "Can you imagine what would mum say if she saw us like this?"

Harry was about to mention her brothers, but remembering Fred, decided not to, instead he just asked. "Before or after she kills me?"

"Nah! I think that in her eyes my virtue is safe with you," she sighed with a voice that showed disappointment, "yours, however, I do not know," she added with a playful kiss.

"In the end, I think she trusts you more than she does me," Ginny said and started to laugh.

"Well," Harry began with a dignified voice, "I was unconscious, that's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it."

"You prat! You were sleeping, not knocked out." She patted him playfully in the arm.

With a grin he added while pointing to the bed on the other side of the room, "Well, we can always blame your brother, he was awake when you came to bed, right?"

She was grinning, "Indeed, let's blame Ron and Hermione over there," pointing to the only other occupied bed in the room.

Harry froze for a moment, and with a face that Ginny could not read he asked her, "Ron is over there sleeping with Hermione?"

"Yes, Why?" This time Harry noticed the she was nervous.

"It's just that she's like my sister, and right now I kind of understand why Ron was so jealous about who was going out with his little sister."

Her eyes betrayed the relief she felt, "Well _Mr. big brother_, sorry to disappoint you, but she was born several months before you, which by all accounts makes you the little kid in the family."

Harry just muttered an annoyed, "hmph."

Ginny smiled, "I do understand you, because it is hard to get used to the idea that my best friend is over there sleeping with my brother, I mean, yuck!"

He gave her a playful pat on her forehead.

"Hey!" Ginny pouted and acted like if it had really hurt.

"That's _my big sister_you're talking about, and besides, I thought Luna was your best mate."

"Don't go there Potter, or I'll make you choose between Hermione and Ron."

"Ha! She is my friend/sister, whereas Ron is my friend/friend, so there's no problem there. Besides, like you could choose between Luna and Hermione." Harry answered with a smirk.

"Good Potter," Harry twitched; she sounded like a teacher trying to make a point, "Your mind seems to have awakened, but still that is rude of you, not falling for my little mind trap. I'm going to accuse you with my brother over there."

"Oh, now I'm scared."

"Then I'm going to tell my mother."

At the second mention of her mother Harry became stiff, realizing he would have to face her quite soon and explain why her son had died. He didn't even think about talking with her about his relationship with Ginny; Fred's death was at the top of his mind right now.

Ginny misread what Harry was thinking even though in essence she was right.

"Now, that is interesting to know, Harry Potter, hero of the magical world, is scared of my mum." Ginny was savouring this little bit of information.

He was taken with this, but immediately understood what Ginny must have thought, "Sure I am, anybody would be scared of Molly Weasley's wrath, wouldn't you be?" He answered.

"Nah! I'm her little girl, remember?" She said with a teasing smirk.

"You manipulative, cunning, little witch."

Acting offended she replied, "Hey! Who are you calling little?" She had a mock expression of outrage.

He kept silent because he knew too well that there wasn't a correct answer to it, so he just kissed her.

After that, they just held each other for a few minutes.

It was Ginny who broke the silence, "So, little brother of my friend over there, do you think that they have earned being together?"

"_We_ have earned it! Perhaps now they'll stop bickering in front of us."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't bet on it."

"Want to know something? Way, way, back, she and I did use to call you her little brother."

"Hmph, you have to rub the _little_ in?"

"My, my, it seems that you do have an ego, Mr Potter."

All that talk about everything - and at the same time nothing - made Harry think that Ginny was up to something. But right now he didn't even care, he just trusted her.

After a few moments Harry asked her, "Did they tell you everything?"

"At least what they know, and a little they guessed. We did talk a lot and there are still some blank spots, but I'm in no hurry, beside the sun was already way up when we fell asleep."

"What else happened here last night?"

Ginny proceeded to tell him the past events, including Hermione's cathartic outburst and the pillow fight.

"It became pretty loud at times, I had to recast the silencing charm around your bed at least three times, I don't know how many times they did it."

Ginny was getting excited with the memory, "Harry! It was so good! I was able to release all this stuff that I had cramped inside of me, that fight allowed me to take it out, or at least part of it"

Harry didn't answer, he just beamed at her, and hugged her yet again.

"Do you think Hermione will be ok?" Harry asked.

"With time, yes, but we have to be tactful, with her and everybody else."

"Meaning also me?" That was the real question Harry had and Ginny knew it.

With her hand she turned his face toward hers and said, "Harry, I'm worried about you," she made a pause, "How will the end of the war affect you?"

"Well, for now I feel fine, actually I feel great," answered with a smile.

"Harry?" Ginny had the Molly Weasley look.

Harry kept quiet.

"Harry?" She gave him a second chance.

"All right, all right, over all I do feel fine, but there is this empty feeling inside."

"Like you don't know what to do?"

"Yes."

"All of your life, you've had one and only one purpose, to defeat Riddle. Now your life is open to do whatever you want,"

Harry was amazed, she had nailed it, and he knew she was right, that was the cause of the empty feeling inside of him. He was actually nervous about the future.

Harry put on his serious face and asked.

"Don't you just hate it when somebody knows you too well that you just can't lie to her."

Only when he saw Ginny's face of outrage did he allow himself to smile.

"Git!" She called him and he got a strong smack on the arm for a response.

Ginny looked at him with confidence and said, "Don't worry Harry, now we have time and we can choose what we will do with our lives; be Aurors for the ministry, play Quidditch professionally, or perhaps live like Muggles. Who knows, but now we can choose, and whatever we choose we'll do it together.

Harry was thoughtful for a while.

"How long were you awake, before me?" Now Ginny noticed that he was serious.

"Half an hour perhaps, Why?"

"Because minder Ginny, I'm curious about how you planned on dealing with me, during that time."

Ginny did not answer, she felt exposed.

"That's what you were referring to when you said there's much to do, right? You were talking about me."

"Yes Harry, we need closure, all of us need it, otherwise the wounds will never heal."

Changing suddenly the topic, Ginny asked him, "Don't you feel like Riddle got away easy? He just died; it makes me so angry I wish we could have made him suffer..."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry about him, he didn't get away that easy. I know that for a fact."

"How?"

"It's complicated but just imagine what can happen to a soul that at death wants to go on, but has been ripped in pieces."

With the understanding Ginny grinned, "It can't, it's not whole."

"Yes, its ugly, trust me, definitely not worth it. Can we continue this talk later? Please?"

Ginny simply nodded.

It was yet another signal of how much their relationship had evolved and Ginny knew it because normally Harry would shut and not talk about something that bothered him. But to Ginny he would give a small explanation, something to appease her and would continue later, when ready.

"We should wake those two, we'll continue this later, I promise," he gave her a small kiss.

.

Hermione woke up on the curtain covered bed, for a brief instant she panicked when she noticed Ron's sleeping form at her side, then she recalled the events of the last night and how both had decided that they did not want to spend the night alone, and chose this bed, still she couldn't suppress the need to make sure that all her clothes were in place.

The movement caused Ron to wake up, while still dizzy, he couldn't fail to notice that at his side was Hermione, comfortably cuddling him with a smile.

In Ron's mind everything was perfect.

Then they heard it, first a door opening followed by Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Ronald Weasley! What are you doing in bed with a girl?"

.

* * *

.

_Author's notes:_

ngayonatkailanman I had finish the story but felt something missing, until I reread the reviews and remembered, the recasting of the silencing charms, thanks for your input; beware of the nargles thanks for your beta.

Now please review,


End file.
